Computing devices, such as tablet computing devices, wireless phones, or electronic book (“eBook”) reader devices, may include system software (e.g., an operating system, device drivers, and the like). System software updates may be provided to add additional features, fix bugs, or both. To verify backward compatibility, the system software updates may be tested extensively with available applications and with different hardware versions of a particular computing device. For this reason, system software updates may be released infrequently. In addition, features that benefit a particular hardware version of a computing device may be excluded from a system software update if the features are incompatible with other hardware versions of the computing device.